fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mechagodzilla (Universe 986)
Super Mechagodzilla is actually Mechagodzilla 2 after he got triggered about the real Super Mechagodzilla always being referred to by his name by Godzilla fans, causing him to steal Super Mechagodzilla's name in retaliation. Appearance He literally looks like the Mechagodzilla in Terror of Mechagodzilla because that's what he is. Also he has a Garuda. History Universe 986 Following his battle with Godzilla in 1975, Mechagodzilla 2 was somehow rebuilt and granted sentience. He presumably severed ties with the Black Hole Planet 3 aliens and lived peacefully on Earth with his friend Titanosaurus. However, Mechagodzilla 2 would continue to follow his old enemy, and now friend, Godzilla, on the internet. During this time, he uncovered a popular misconception in the Godzilla fandom, that the Heisei Mechagodzilla, also known as Super Mechagodzilla, had apparently taken his name. This annoyed and angered Mechagodzilla 2, so he went to the Giant Businessmen and asked them to negotiate with Toho for his name to officially be "Mechagodzilla 2". This worked, and Mechagodzilla 2 was called as such in 2014/15's Godzilla: The Game. Alas however, this did not stifle the misconception about who was the true Mechagodzilla 2. Enraged by the continued existence of this misconception, Mechagodzilla 2 sought out to get revenge on Super Mechagodzilla, even forming an alliance with Mecha MechaGodzilla, only for the Anti-Mechagodzilla Weapon to betray him and attempt to kill him. Luckily, with help from Titanosaurus, Mechagodzilla 2 fought off Mecha Mechagodzilla. Figuring that outright trying to kill Super Mechagodzilla would not be a good method of revenge, and starting to realize he disliked the idea of going that route, Mechagodzilla 2 found another method of attaining his revenge. So he started referring to himself as "Super Mechagodzilla" in his new attempt to get back at the real Super Mechagodzilla. Mechagodzilla 2 even constructed a fake Garuda which he began to wear on his back. No one takes him seriously however, so Mechagodzilla 2 remains unsatisfied, still trying to pass himself off as "Super Mechagodzilla". Council of Creators This Super Mechagodzilla appears in the series' second Christmas special, having apparently fallen under the employment of Aetherium. And going insane or something. Getting a job is a lot harder than it used to be. Abilities * Naturally, this "Super Mechagodzilla" possesses all of the abilities of Mechagodzilla 2. * The fake Garuda on Super Mechagodzilla's back can actually fire lasers, like the original. Trivia * This Kaiju is a parody of the misconception in the Godzilla fandom that the Heisei Mechagodzilla is called "Mechagodzilla 2", when in fact that is the name of the Mechagodzilla featured in Terror of Mechagodzilla. It is also based on a joke in the chat I made once about the 75 Mechagodzilla being mad about the misuse of his name. This later lead to Scooby telling him to start calling himself Super Mechagodzilla, which gave me the idea to create this page. * This Kaiju is surprisingly popular. * Super Mechagodzilla's current infobox image is an awesome SFM render made by KoopaGalaxian. Gallery Super Mechagodzilla No Blur Burry Stuff.png|Super Mechagodzilla's original image Category:Cdrzillafanon's Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Robots Category:Mecha Category:Mechagodzilla variations Category:Variants on existing Kaiju Category:Universe 986